


Sacred Wedding

by theliatris



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliatris/pseuds/theliatris
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 27





	Sacred Wedding

Wedding by love is that sacred.

Despite Wooseok's sentiment about marriage life —seeing his surroundings with their problems and failures, watching enough movies about the chaos that could happen after you put two people under the same roof— never once did Wooseok stop seeing a wedding as a sacred thing.

When Wooseok told Jinhyuk last year about how he didn't want to get married, it's more or less because he didn't want to be put on a situation by society's standard and obligation.

Will you get married?

When will you get married?

With whom are you going to settle down?

Aren't you reaching the age to enter marriage life now?

Why don't you find a girlfriend and propose to her?

A little funny. A little sad.

To most people, they see wedding as a goal, as something you have to set your foot into when you reach certain age or point in life.

To free yourself from a single phase and step into another stage of life.

Sometimes, they see wedding as merely a moment, a ritual you must do for the sake of getting married. As a party to show off, to announce. For the sake of owning someone else as your right, your property.

Or for worse scenario, they see wedding for people like Wooseok, if they know, as something illegal.

To Wooseok, and to those people who still choose to believe, it's not a game.

It's not just a ceremony you have to pass on chronological order like you graduate first, then you work, then you marry and settle down, then you have kids.

It is about a commitment, a promise, a new beginning for two people who are willing to step into a new world together.

When you are falling in love, when you are taking a decision to date someone, it may depend solely on a feeling. The fluid emotion who is prone to change. But pass the vow, pass the wedding vow, it's a choice. Love is no longer a feeling but a choice.

Do you choose to love him and continue to love him?

Do you choose to spend the rest of your life willing to learn and grow together with him?

Will you lend your hand to him and hold on to it while both sides commit to make this work?

“We are stupid, Jinhyuk.”

Wooseok said to Jinhyuk once that night.

He was still processing the bomb Jinhyuk dropped this morning, of how the wedding preparation Wooseok has spent his energies for the past few months is his own.

His own wedding.

We are stupid.

To which Jinhyuk agreed.

So he took Wooseok's hands and squeezed it. Lying down on the roof of Hangyul's three story villa. Didn't care of the dust that might get caught on their pastel blue and white shirts. Didn't care of the night chilly breeze poking at their skin, reminding themselves it was almost midnight.

But there they stayed. Staring at the little dot light of airplane that's moving slowly on the black sky.  
Savouring the moment.

“We are. We are stupid.” Jinhyuk nodded.

“We are stupid and we will have our moments when we think we don't love each other. But with the vow, I want us to remember our choice to love each other.” He continued, his thumbs rubbing Wooseok's knuckles gently, trying to help him relax.

“We didn't even date. We didn't even say love words before.” Wooseok whispered, causing Jinhyuk turned his head to Wooseok, making him realized, being this close he could see his gentle eyes looking at him, asking for answer. How he sees marriage as something real, how his fear reflects behind those lenses.

“Doesn't mean the love was never there, Wooseok.” He assured him, interlocking their fingers together.

They were never good with showering each other affection through words. They talked in action language and they teased each other against the occasional gay panic Wooseok felt when they got too close.

So this time too, there was just not enough word to properly convey his relief of being loved. Of being chosen. Of being a person whom someone is willing to spend the rest of their life with.

So this time too, Wooseok pushed aside his doubt and turned himself to the side, facing the older guy next to him.

He lifted his fingers to trace his nose, to the slight eyebags under his eyes, to his cheeks, it's been a series of hectic months to them. And that night was almost the peak.

Wooseok smiled to himself when Jinhyuk let him dancing on every inch of his face, wrapping his arms around his waist, and he moved closer.

Doesn't mean the love was never there.

Wooseok has a hard time believing a concept of marriage inspite of having soft spot for the sacred wedding itself.

But look at the man in front of him. Who have been his friends for the last few years. Who didn't propose to him from the start because he knew Wooseok might run away, who just chose to stay beside him for all this time without really demanding a label. For letting Wooseok preparing a wedding, experiencing the fun without being distracted by a fear of doing it for his own wedding.

Love is a choice. A choice as a result of a sacred vow.

If they go by that definition, then who doesn't want to be loved? To be chosen? To always try to love and fight for love?

Marriage is no longer merely a goal. It's about who is willing to and whom are we willing to spend our life with, growing together, knitting on another goals we try to fulfil.

Now it does sound like a hopeless romantic, maybe. People tend to counter attack a hope by saying, it is hard to find someone fitting to your standard to exist.

But question is, don't we want to be happy too? Just because it is hard to find someone you are willing to spend the rest of your life with, doesn't mean you have to settle for less for the sake of being settled.

Because we are stupid. And we can try to be less stupid.

Wooseok nodded. It's true. It is true.

Wooseok held on to Jinhyuk's cheeks, cupping them. Pulling himself closer.

So, they pressed their lips lightly on that night. Because that night, there was just not enough word to say, to convey. Of how they will swear their sacred vow the next day. Of how that night was the only night they had as fiances.

They kissed. They kissed because the love has always been there. It has always been there.

***

It's a fine Spring afternoon. The area is filled by Wooseok and Jinhyuk's family, close friends, and a few coworkers happily invited to give their blessing. Funny how Wooseok was falling for their parents saying they couldn't come. Funny how Jinhyuk has always prepared it with his people. That afternoon, the seats in Hangyul's garden are beautified with blue ribbons. The aisle is covered with yellow and white flowers lining up neatly, as far as the eyes could see.

It's an outdoor private wedding in their friend's villa.  
Decorated in the backyard, right next to a big swimming pool.

“What if rain comes?”

Jinhyuk asked Wooseok back when they were trying to decide indoor or outdoor wedding, when Wooseok didn't even know it was his own wedding. Wooseok smiled dreamily that day.

“We prepare for the best. We pray for the sun. We prepare a tent. But if it rains, it rains, it doesn't matter. If it rains it will still be okay. As long as the couple stood by each other, it will be okay. Marriage life won't always be sunny, Jinhyuk.”

Jinhyuk had to resist the urge to hug Wooseok that day. Resist just so he can face today together with Wooseok. Of how everything's so worth it to reach this point of life.

The wedding band on the corner of the stage starts playing melody, gentle enough in warming their heart.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin  
Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you?_

The guests are standing from their seat, anticipating when little kids are walking bringing baskets of flowers and scattering it on the path, adding more colors to the flowers covering the green grass, close to the guests' glistening shoes.

There are Woonyoung, Yujin, Jinwoo, and Dongpyo. The little girls are dressed in Lilac and the boys are walking cutely in their blue suit, same colour of the ribbons in today's decor.

So when Wooseok comes in the pathway behind the kids, walking towards Jinhyuk in the other side, waiting right below the stage's steps. They share an understanding gaze. Of how they have each other's back. Of how they will always wait for the other in the other line.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be_

It doesn't matter who will wait and who will come. They decided it through a game even. What matters is how they will come to the other who is certainly waiting. For his hand to be accepted, to be hold. For it to be kissed with as much affection as he can express.

They are wearing a pair of white suit.

Sharing a grin so wide when they finally stand in front of each other, holding hands. Nodding at each other in certainity before they turn towards the step, standing in front of the Priest. Next to each other. Hands still intertwined.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you_

So when they finally say their vows.  
Everyone was almost as if they hold their breath. Of how the calm peaceful afternoon wind is blessing them. Of the song being Serenades to them with little birds that's coming to witness, lending their chirps too.

So they look at each other in the eyes. Serious as they could be. Joyful as they could feel.

“Wooseok. Today I marry you. For you are the man I choose the moment I know how to choose. For you are the man I want to stay next to, sharing our joy, our exhausted tears, our passionate love, for the rest of my life. For you are the man I want to stay in front of you to guide you when you are lost and scared. For you are the man I want to follow from behind with all your dreams and visions. For you are the man I choose, today, tomorrow, 30 years later, I choose to stay with you in easy and difficult time.”

Jinhyuk looks at Wooseok in every word he professes. He means every single bit of it.

Because.

“Jinhyuk. I choose you. From today onwards I choose to continue loving you in sad and sickness. In happy and healthy state. We are our own person with our own dreams and goals, but today, we choose to be us. Because you show me light when I face darkness, you teach me to walk when running becomes hard. Because it's you, I choose us. Because it's us we are going to keep choosing and fighting for. So I marry you, today.”

_Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too_  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you 

April 21st 2020.

They officially married. 

The glows in their eyes are whispering those long years of yearning. So when the guests are clapping their hands. When they shed tears. Wooseok and Jinhyuk look at each other with the most genuine beam they can share.

They are husbands today.

As they choose to be.


End file.
